I Loved Her First
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Just a father's day one-shot about the two father-figures in Brielle's life.


**Hello, readers. Happy Father's Day to any of you who are male and have children, and I decided this would be a perfect time to write a fic that helps celebrate this occasion. So please read, enjoy, and go spend some time with your fathers and let 'em know how much you love them.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a glorious wedding day, and that evening she danced with her beloved. The reception was held in the park, where a dance-floor was set up along with a DJ. Brielle smiled at all the decorations, then looked at Puggsy, who smiled back at her. After their first dance, she went and sat down with her maid of honor, Kassy, who congratulated her on her special day.

What no one noticed was Vincent Fondane was watching from a tree… but this time, the hunter wasn't out to cause trouble, despite he had the perfect opportunity to strike and finally kill the werewolves. But he had come for an entirely different reason: to see the girl, the one he had raised like a daughter, on her wedding day.

It would have been the time where the bride would dance with her father… but he knew well enough that wouldn't happen, considering her entire family had been slaughtered many years ago. Instead, she danced with her husband's father, Richard… though deep down, Vincent wished it could be him. He knew that wouldn't happen, either- if he so much as showed his face, a riot would break out and he'd only end up in jail.

Later on, Brielle and Puggsy danced once more, with the others on the floor. If he were heartless enough, Vincent would have taken out his crossbow and shot Hunter and Fangface, who had transformed sometime during the reception (though the she-wolf prevented her beau from attacking Puggsy, so not to spoil the occasion), but he only had his eye on Brielle.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment, in each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's no one else in the world_

The hunter sighed heavily, thinking back to the day he first found Brielle, saving her from a psychopath and deciding to take her in… after all, he knew what it felt like to not have a family. It took many days, but she warmed up to him, as if she had gained a new father, while he had gained another child that he had the chance to take care of.

She never forgot about her old family though. "Vincent, can I ask you a favor?" she had once asked him when she was six.

"Yes, what is it?" he had answered.

"Can… can we go visit my family cemetery? I want to pay my respects to my parents and sister,"

He nodded. "Of course,"

She smiled and hugged him, as if he had just handed the world to her on a silver platter. "Thank you, Vincent…"

_I was enough for her, not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

It felt strange, seeing how such a sweet little girl could have ended up leaving him… all because of the hunting that he was known for. Now, she was surrounded by the werewolves he was sent out to kill… and had married one of their closest friends. He had wanted to take her away from him, believing her life would just be in danger if she stayed… but recalling all those times they had beaten him, and seeing how happy she was, he realized she was in good hands.

…Though he still promised that, if Puggsy were to hurt Brielle in any way, he'd hunt him down and give him the most painful death he could ever endure.

_Time changes everything life must go on_

_And I'm not going to stand in your way_

But he knew that would never happen either, considering the young man had risked his life for her, and noticed how well they could put up with each other, seeing how close they had become. …And he wasn't going to come between them.

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breathe she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

Vincent smiled a bit, seeing how happy she was now… and for once, she had a bright future to look upon, all because of that meddling kid she fell in love with. And that was all any father would want for his daughter: a life full of happiness.

_I'd pray that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

"Take care, Brielle," he said quietly, then left.

_I loved her first_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Unbeknownst to Vincent, he wasn't the only one watching the reception. A cloaked figure watched from atop a building, his vampire-eyesight sharp enough to spot every movement down in the park. He, too, knew Brielle… but had known her longer than Vincent, for he had taken care of her before he had, while her family was still alive.

Lamone had a habit of slipping into his memories of those days. "Emily wants to know if you'd like to come sit in the backyard with us," she had asked him. He gave a nod, following her to the backyard, where they sat under a tree. She sat on his lap while Emily sat beside him, pulling out a book. "This is one of my favorite stories,"

He sighed, watching her now, all grown up. To add on to the moment, his biological daughter was there as well. Toni (or Angel, as he had once called her) walked over and congratulated Puggsy, making a smart comment of how he managed to get married… especially to a woman. The vampire shook his head- she had picked up his brother's attitude. She then went on to Brielle, and he noticed how much they had both grown over the years.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

Lamone was never able to raise his own daughter, due to a madman always stalking him, and what he had missed out on he made up with Brielle, as if he was getting a second chance. But after what had happened to her family, he knew he had only brought danger into her life, and had to leave her as well.

_And I knew from the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

Now, years later, his brother had found her, and despite being a tough guy, love caught him in a chokehold, and now here he was, married to the girl the vampire had been watching over for many years. He wished he could go down there, congratulate them both… but neither of them knew of his existence. Though that didn't keep him from promising that he'd still check up on them, just to make sure things were alright.

After all, he still cared about her.

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew a love of a father runs deep_

The reception started to slow down, and everyone began to go home. He watched them go, thankful that, for once, she was in better hands.

_I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

"Take care of her," he said, then walked away into the night.

_I loved her first_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vincent and Lamone had unexpectedly crossed paths. They recognized each other immediately… having met one night after the hunter had threatened Brielle if she left, and the vampire had knocked him unconscious. They were passing by an apartment complex, where Puggsy and Brielle were residing.

Vincent looked up at the building. "They grow up fast, don't they?" he said.

"Yes, they do." Lamone replied.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

"He'd better treat her right…" he began walking away. "…better than I had, at least." He pulled out a picture, of him and Brielle standing together at a lake, smiling.

Lamone went the opposite way. "Likewise." he took out a picture of him on the couch, Brielle resting on his lap.

_I know the love of a father runs deep…_

They parted their ways, knowing that the young girl they had watched over, the young woman they saw now, was out of their care now… living a life they had prayed she would have when she grew up.

_I hope you'll know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

**End.**


End file.
